1. Field
The disclosure relates to image capturing apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and for example, to image capturing apparatuses that match regions of interest (ROIs) including the same subject in images captured by a plurality of camera modules having different optical characteristics, and methods of operating the image capturing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple camera system may include two or more camera modules and may detect a focus on a specific subject or detect depth information of an entire image by using images input from the two or more camera modules. In particular, in order to detect a location of a specific subject, the multiple camera system may calculate a disparity between two images input from two cameras installed on left and right sides of the multiple camera system. For example, the multiple camera system may detect a location where a subject captured at a specific location of one image is captured in the other image, and detect a difference (disparity) between the two locations, i.e., a difference between the two locations. The multiple camera system may use the detected disparity to detect a focus on a specific subject or calculate a distance value from each of two cameras to the specific subject.